1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly to a nail gun having an angle-adjustable magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional nail gun includes a body 1, a vertical nail ejection member 2, and a horizontal nail magazine 4 for receiving a rectangular nail strip 5.
With reference to FIG. 2, a second conventional nail gun includes a body 1′, a nail ejection member 2′, and an inclined nail magazine 4′ extending outwardly and upwardly from the nail ejection member 2′ for receiving a parallelogram nail strip 5′.
To increase the flexibility to use in various working spaces, a pneumatic nail gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,428 includes a body, a handle and an adjustable magazine. The handle is formed with an extension extending laterally therefrom. The extension is formed with a groove therethrough. A bolt is attached to the magazine, and is movable within the groove in the extension to thereby allow the magazine to rotate to a desired angle relative to the body. However, due to the presence of the extension, the space occupied by the pneumatic nail gun is increased.